Give Me Love
by ahotaku
Summary: He just couldn't live by the fact that he knocked up his childhood friend; — After a big party last night, Cloud wakes up beside his childhood friend and crush, Tifa Lockhart. He couldn't remember how they ended up like this. The real problem is, Tifa got pregnant. And what's worse is that, it's his child. — Modern AU; CloTi/Zerith ღ
1. Prologue

He just couldn't live by the fact that he knocked up his childhood friend; — After a big party last night, Cloud wakes up beside his childhood friend and crush, Tifa Lockhart. He couldn't remember how they ended up like this. The real problem is, Tifa got pregnant. And what's worse is that, it's his child. — Modern AU; CloTi/Zerith ღ

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Enix.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Cloud, come on! Why not just loosen up and have some fun? We're off from work for _three days_. That's practically a miracle already!" His longtime best friend and co-worker, Zachary Fair—also known as Zack—dropped his arm across the blonde's shoulders, shaking him. He has his signature wolfish grin donning his face. "Here, drink up!" His words were slightly slurry, the redness from the alcohol on his face showing.

Zack poured him a full glass of whiskey and hands it over to Cloud. The chocobo-head merely stared at the alcohol with disinterest, his face impassive as ever. He's not drinking tonight. "No thanks." He muttered, but before he could shove it back to Zack, the older man slapped him on the back.

"Drink it!" He pouted stubbornly, taking his own glass filled with rum and throwing his head back to chug it down. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down on every heavy gulp. Cloud watched him with disbelief. The first thought that came into mind was, _I don't want to take care of a drunk Zack again._ He mused to himself as he stepped back a distance from his best friend. He wouldn't and couldn't even think of the dreaded night he feared so much. The night where he has to bring Zack home while he's wasted. Zack was insanely heavy and talked loud drunk all the way home. And he becomes more annoying than he already is.

He couldn't even imagine how Aerith puts up with her fiancé's hangover every morning. The blonde feels bad for her. Living with someone like Zack... let's say it takes a lot of work.

Cloud sighed when Zack let out a satisfied exclaim after his glass went empty, clear as new. He grabbed another bottle and poured the damned-liquid-that-humiliates-every-person-who-drinks-it-all-up in the glass—the glass which will probably break later on in the night.

And the lively ravenette downed it once more.

That's the beginning where Zack will get _wild_.

Cloud rolled his eyes and went to an area where there aren't any drunken people and guests. Somewhere he can actually think. He'd avoid drinking tonight. He didn't want to wake up the next day hungover because of some stupid force Zack did to him. Not happening.

The blonde man sat down on one of the mansion's many sofas, leaning back on the comfortable cushion. He huffed and loosened up his tie. His unusual bright blue eyes looked on as the party unfolded before him. Everyone there was on their best suits and dresses; carrying cocktails and wine glasses.

It was their boss's big wedding party. Rufus Shinra and his lovely beautiful wife. Cloud couldn't believe it either. But it's about time, anyway. Rufus needed a woman since he's not getting younger.

Come to think of it, nor is Cloud...

_Oh_.

Well, the thought itself is rather disappointing. To be honest, he never had a girlfriend or had an intimate relationship with a female. He's 25, and woman-less. Never touched a woman again after the silly accident from college where he grabbed a girl's breast. And it's bad enough that it was _Tifa Lockhart_.

As humiliating as it sounds, Tifa just waved it off at that time and walked away as if nothing happened. And that was years back. Cloud never came in contact with any other woman ever since then. So one day at work, Zack had pointed out that Cloud was gay and was interested in the same sex. Which, he's not.

It's not that he didn't like women. It's just that...

Cloud was never good with words.

Even around Tifa, despite her being his childhood best friend. _And crush_, he added, but be quiet about that. It was a sensitive topic since Cloud always thinks that he was _never good enough for a woman like Tifa_. He doesn't deserve someone like her. He's shy, quiet, anti-social, boring and heck, he wasn't even at the least _attractive_.

While her... she's perfect. Unbelievably breathtaking beauty; with those brilliant wine-colored eyes, long fluttery eyelashes that seemed to define her eyes more, natural flushed cheeks, full and plump pink lips. Not to mention that she's talented and intelligent. Tiffany Lockhart-Fair. Tifa. Simple yet stunning. She didn't even have to do any effort to make his heart skip a beat.

Cheesy, but it's true. She leaves him breathless. He could be dead by now.

"Hmm..." he heard a soft and amused hum. "Having fun?" A rather familiar voice said beside him. Cloud turned his head to his right, only to see the girl of his daydream fantasy. His eyebrows raised up to his hairline and awkwardly cleared his throat. He wasn't expecting that. Or rather, he wasn't expecting _her _to show up while he's fantasizing about her again.

"I'm fine." He looked away from her gaze. _Speaking of the devil. A hot devil._

He heard her giggle. "Really. You're having fun but you're just here lazing around?" Tifa shook her head in humor. "You've got three days off, Cloud. That's already a miracle. You're not getting another chance of this." She gave his shoulder a pat and giggled._  
_

Cloud smirked slightly at her statement. _They said the same thing._ He remembered what Zack said earlier. They really are siblings. Err, half-siblings._  
_

"Well, I'll head home then since it's gonna be my _three days off_." Cloud gave her the slightest grin as he moved to stand up, as if jokingly, but was halted by Tifa grabbing his suit's sleeve. "W-Wait! I'm just kidding!" Her expression was frantic. She exclaimed, her face shocked.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly at this and stared at her red ones. His own eyes were filled with mirth and humor. Tifa quickly looked away and shyly smiled, a pink blush on her cheeks. "I-I mean... _stay_. I kinda need the company... Hehe..." She glanced at him and looked away again. She bashfully tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

She's so adorable. She didn't want him to leave, huh? Of course, he wouldn't leave and miss this opportunity to be with her. With those eyes that are actually pleading for him to stay, like a lost puppy. He would never leave. Tifa's a blessing.

"Where's Aerith?" Cloud sat back down, making himself comfy again. He looked around for the other female but he couldn't track down a pink ribbon tied on light brown braids. Tifa sighed, scratching her cheek.

"She's watching out for Zack. You know how he gets when he's drunk." She shrugged humorously, chuckling. "I needed some good girl talk but Zack's right over there, hogging her again." Tifa chuckled helplessly.

"I figured." Cloud saw her other hand occupied by a goddamned cocktail glass. What, she's getting drunk _too_? Cloud mentally groaned in frustration.

Tifa hummed once more in response as she took a sip of her tequila and downed it afterwards. Just a little tipsy, hopefully. Cloud watched her drink it all down, the alcohol going down her throat. Worried that she's drunk already, he had to _ask_. "How much did you already have?" He furrowed his eyebrows cautiously at her. Tifa crossed her leg over the other and poured another shot for herself. Well, she's enjoying herself.

Tifa licked her lips.

"_Mmn_~ That's my third. And I'm moving to my fourth!" She giggled to herself and downed the liquor again. "_Aaahh_. You should drink too, Cloud! It _is _your day off." She poured him a full glass and offered it to him. Cloud stared at the dangerous beverage. _Yeah, they really are siblings. Drinking probably runs down the blood._ Cloud held the glass of tequila. "Don't waste the chance! Who knows, maybe you'll finally get laid." She gave him a suggestive wink and wiggled her perfectly-shaped eyebrows, and snatched a glass of rum from someone passing by the both of them. She drank that too.

_Get laid. _Two small simple words, but a desperate meaning. Cloud's smart enough to know that. He wouldn't give in.

"Come onnnnnnn~, Cloud~! Drink up!" Tifa slurred out, leaning over to him. Now she's just being stubborn.

Her chin rested on his shoulder, her hot breath tickling his ear. Hot and it sent a pleasurable tingle run down his spine. Then all of a sudden, he felt her rather—_ahem_—large breasts press against his arm as she snuggled against him. Her eyes were mischievous.

Cloud frowned when he saw her dress strap fall off her shoulder, showing a good amount of her cleavage. "Hmm~ Are you scared, Cloud?" Tifa teased, swirling the alcohol in her glass. Then she moved to straddle his hips, so quick Cloud didn't even notice the warmth of her body disappeared from his side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling playfully at him. Her breath fanned his face. She reeked of alcohol... and her unique scent that it's so sweet and addicting it should be illegal.

"C'mon! Have some _fun_." She giggled drunkenly. _She's gonna get her fifth shot. _Cloud thought to himself. She was sweating profusely, her bangs sticking on her face; the alcohol making her hot all over. Yeah, she's drunk.

Cloud suspiciously stared at his hand; occupied by the glass of alcohol she had given him. Her chest was pressed against his, and he could feel her warmth. She was being very tempting by now, like she's inviting him in. To _her_. He placed his free hand on her hip, squeezing the soft skin there. "_Tifa_..." He said in a warning voice. He didn't want to fuck up and do something he'll regret later. God, no. Not with Tifa.

"Hmm?" The brunette tilted her head to the side, her eyes half-lidded and hazy and her cheeks flushed. He mentally groaned at the sight. _She'll be the death of him._ Literally.

Then without any other warning, she did something unexpected.

Her head fell forward and onto his neck. Then she bit him. She _bit _him. Cloud gasped at the sensation and groaned when she licked on the mark she left on him. It sent all his blood rush to his face and to his pelvic area. Well, there goes a hickey. The very first hickey he got in his whole life. And it felt _so good_. And it was from Tifa, no more no less.

When she went to kiss his neck again and give him another one, all hell broke loose. His patience that was as thin as a thread, broke and her smell was just intoxicating him. He gritted his teeth and pressed her against his lean body, inhaling her. He buried his face in his hair. He heard her gasp and he thought, that he'll just free himself from restraint and stress. Just this time.

Then he downed his glass.

_Oh, to hell with it._ He wants another one.

And that's when he knew.

He screwed up...

Tifa and his life.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I have read and played enough Final Fantasy VII to make my own FanFiction of it. And it's a CloTi one! Hope you liked it! It's my first FFVII, and it's gonna be a Teen Plus/Mature. Tell me what you think! Sorry, but did the events go too fast? If it did, don't forget to tell me and I'll fix it up for you guys! Thanks for reading the prologue! (05/28/14)

**EDIT (05/29/14)**: I added some more description and conversation so it wouldn't look too rushed. And changed some terms here and there. Sorry, I just can't take off the eerie feeling I get when I do something wrong in a story. And thanks for the review, _**frankannestein**_, you helped me with this. I did it really late at night and it was kind of rushed, so sorry for that. And thank you for **_Boohbear19_ **for my first review! Don't worry, there will be more detail on the next chapter!

_sign out_


	2. Chapter One

He just couldn't live by the fact that he knocked up his childhood friend; — After a big party last night, Cloud wakes up beside his childhood friend and crush, Tifa Lockhart. He couldn't remember how they ended up like this. The real problem is, Tifa got pregnant. And what's worse is that, it's his child. — Modern AU; CloTi/Zerith ღ

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Enix.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The bright light of the sun seeped in the fairly large bedroom, hitting Cloud's sleeping face. It kissed his pale skin and blinded his closed eyes, making him open them. Bright blue eyes with green and navy specks appeared, squinting and opening again. He grunted from the light and wiped his hand across his face.

"Ughhh..." he lazily sat up on the bed, feeling an ache on his head. Did he get wasted last night? Because he felt _so _hungover right now. Cloud gripped his head tightly, the pain going worse and worse. It's not that he couldn't take it, it's just he forgot how hangovers felt. It was the first time he had one in several years. The last time was when he was the curious, gullible and ignorant teenager where he was influenced by alcohol in a house party held by the famous party animal, Reno Hayes.

One of his biggest regrets, he admits. And one of the unforgettable things he's ever done. But what else could he do? He was a hormonal teenager like everyone else. Doing things that you're not even aware if it's right or wrong. And that night was also the time where he first dry-humped a girl. And out of all girls, it was Jessie. Cloud hissed at the thought and shrugged it off, pushing it at the back of his mind.

He needs to think about his worsening headache right now. It'll probably transform into a migraine. Cloud massaged his temples soothingly with his fingers, sighing. He blinked his eyes open and registered the bright light coming from the window. _What time is it? _He reminded himself, turning left to look at his clock. But what's weird was, his digital clock wasn't _there _on the beside table. But instead, it's a creamy lace-woven lampshade._  
_

Cloud stared at it, confused.

And that was when he _realized_, that he's not in his own room. No. The room he's in is completely different to his.

His floor was supposed to be maroon, not soft white. And his bed sheets are supposed to be navy blue, not baby pink. He didn't exactly like the color pink nor any of its related colors. He lives with darker colors; preferably black and blue._  
_

Cloud's hand went up to rub his nape, but at the same moment, that's when he heard shifting of weight beside him and a soft moan. _What in Leviathan—? _He whipped his head to his right, almost as if it's going to break, and _there_, he saw it. With his own very blue eyes.

Dark brown silky hair, the long eyelashes, flushed cheeks, plump lips, flawless skin. He _knew _who it was. And there's no doubt about it. Because it's the only person he fantasized about everyday and the only girl running through his mind forever; Tifa Lockhart, the most beautiful girl in his world. Under the sheets, with _him_. Sleeping peacefully with slow and quiet breaths. And he wouldn't even dare check if she's naked or not.

Cloud even noticed that he's not wearing boxers. Then realization dawned onto him. His eyes widened, the corners of his mouth going down. His face turned pale. _Holy shit._ The words that described his feelings.

What in the world happened last night? All he remembered was the wedding in the late afternoon, and then the reception, and the post-post-wedding party at the Shinra Mansion. And there was a drunk Zack, and Cloud going somewhere isolated... and Tifa showed up... Everything was dark and blurry after that.

And Cloud felt a stabbing pain on his head. Well, there goes his hangover.

Was he that drunk? So drunk that he couldn't remember a thing? What did he do? Did he strip naked during the party? Did he hump someone again? Who brought him here? Where is this place? What happened to him and Tifa? How did he even end up like _this_? So many questions flooded his mind, Cloud groaned in pain.

He screwed up big time. Why is Tifa even sleeping beside him? Was this her room? It looked vaguely familiar. Don't tell him he had _sex _with her last night. Because if he did, he'd kill himself. He couldn't even imagine it happening. Not in reality. That picture just stays in his dreams.

But he could make up some parts from last night... but they were really blurry and makes his head hurt. He could hear soft moans and heavy panting. And the desperate groans of his name and Tifa's.

_"Who knows, maybe you'll finally get laid."_

_"Cloud, take me home—"  
_

_"Please... be gent—"_

_"Cloud, Cloud, Cloud__—"_

_"Oh Cloud, I'm—I'm—!"_

The way his name was shouted, desperate and needy. He'd never heard of something like that before. But he admits that his pride swelled up. Who won't? A woman calling out to him, as if she wanted him there with her.

"Hnnn... huh..?" He heard a soft quiet voice say. He didn't even hear it properly. Cloud immediately blushed and covered his face with his hands. Did he remember right? That melodious voice... calling out his name in passion... that couldn't be her... is it? He couldn't make up the visions but he _did _remember the scent. That addicting scent of hers... there was a mix of alcohol and heavy passion and sweat... but her distinct scent seemed to stand out. It was like a drug.

"Hey, wait... CLOUD?!" Then a shriek. Cloud jumped from the loud boom from his right, startled. _Oh no. _He felt the sheets taken off him and there was shifting, and a loud thud and a pained yelp. "OW!"

His head whipped to the direction where Tifa was, "_Tifa_!" He yelled, crawling over to the carpeted floor where she fell. Tifa was frantically grabbing the covers to keep him from seeing her in her birthday suit. Well, there goes his answer if she's naked or not. Her hair was a complete mess, and there were love bites all over her shoulders. "Eh—ahh..." He drawled out awkwardly.

Tifa's eyes were watery and she looked away from him, avoiding his confused gaze at her. "W...what are you doing here?!" She suspiciously asked, giving him an angry glare. He stood up from the bed to get farther away from her, but instead, it just made her yell once more and threw a pillow at him. "_Hey_!" Cloud exclaimed. The pillow seemed to hit him in the head._  
_

"Why are _you _naked?! Why am I naked too?!" Tifa shrieked, wrapping the blanket around her and gripping the cloth tightly, her cheeks red from embarrassment, anger and confusion. Tears were forcing it's way out of her eyes.

"I don't know either!" Cloud yelled back, taking the pillow and covering his lower area with it. His face was just as red. His eyebrows furrowed, troubled. Cloud was mirroring the expression on Tifa's flustered face.

Everything was registering in her mind, making her wine-colored eyes widen in shock and she gasped. She covered her mouth, feeling heat on her ears. Then she made eye-contact with the chocobo-head. "What... what happened last night?" She whispered, but Cloud heard it perfectly. Her face was filled with understanding and fear. She knows.

His life be damned, but he thinks he knew too.

**#**

_Ring, ring~!_

Soft ringing from the telephone resounded in the Gainsborough residence. Aerith looked up from the food she was currently cooking in the sparkly clean kitchen of the house. "Hmm?" She tilted her head to the side, lessening the fire from the stove.

Aerith gave the wall clock a short glance, seeing that it was already noon. She sighed and went towards the home phone. The young brunette wiped her hands on her white apron before she picked up the receiver and pressed it against her ear, cheerfully greeting with a "Hello there! Aerith speaking. How may I help you?"

_"Uh, hey, Aerith... Am I bothering you?"_ Tifa's voice was heard from the other line. Aerith furrowed her eyebrows when her friend's voice felt sadder than the usual lively tone she always has.

Aerith shook her head, "No, no! Not at all. It's fine. Do you need anything?" She asked kindly, warming up to the other woman. She could hear Tifa biting her lip and then there was a defeated sigh. Almost upsetting the flower girl.

_"I just... want to talk about... something..."_ Tifa's voice faltered at the end. Aerith wondered at this. What could have gone so wrong that made the younger brunette sound so miserable?

"Hmm? What happened, Tifa?" Aerith sat down on a sofa, twirling the handset cord with her finger absently. Tifa losing her optimistic vibe definitely screams something bad happened. And bad news there is.

She heard Tifa gulp loudly, worried and anxious. _"Um... I kinda just... you know... err... slept... with someone..."_ Her voice squeaked the last two words quietly, but the words were crystal clear to Aerith, making her gasp.

"Really?! Who is it? Why are you sad? Do I know him? Are you guys dating?! What does he look like? Where's he from? Is he tall? Was he good in bed? Ohhh, how did you two meet?!" Aerith squealed and bombarded the phone with tons of questions.

Tifa winced at her best friend's loud yelling. _"Aerith, calm down!"_ Tifa was already blushing madly, Aerith knew. The flower girl giggled and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Alright, alright." She breathed. "Anyway, who's the lucky guy? God, Tifa. I wasn't expecting _this_!" Aerith was acting like a real fangirl. But whoever Tifa ended up with, it must be a blonde. Because Tifa always talks about having a _blonde boyfriend_.

_"It was after Rufus's wedding party last night..." _Tifa paused, taking a deep breath.. Aerith gasped incredulously once more. _"And things... got out of hand..." _Tifa whimpered.

"After the party?! So you got drunk?! Don't tell me it's just a one-night stand!" Aerith cried out, a hand pushing on her cheek, not believing it.

_"I don't know! I hope not!" _Tifa sniffed, obviously worried and scared.

"What do you mean you don't know? What if you get pregnant?!" Aerith scolded, as if she was Tifa's mom. _"Aerith..." _Tifa's voice caught in her throat then, breaking into a sob. She sounded so tired. Aerith heard her friend crying helplessly. She closed her eyes and breathed out.

"How did it happen?" She calmly asked.

_"Ohhh, Aerith...! I-I... I can't _remember_ a-anything from last night! I don't know what to do..." _Tifa's voice was cracking through the phone. Aerith shook her head.

"Okay. You know what, Tifa? Just relax. I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright. Do you want to come over? We can talk about it. And you can have some food. I know you haven't cooked anything yet. I'll help you out, don't worry." Aerith reassuringly said, almost virtually patting Tifa on the back to comfort her.

Tifa sniffed again, her voice trembling. _"Isn't Z-Zack there?" _

"Mm, no. He went out in a hurry, for some reason. Saying he's going to go to Cloud's place, even though he was hungover. He didn't even get to eat yet." Aerith looked at the ceiling, thinking about Zack leaving suddenly. A minute ago, he was complaining and shouting about how his head hurts, and after that, he shot up and went back up to his feet hurriedly, wearing his coat at the same time. Her fiancé really is full of surprises.

Tifa's breath hitched from the mention of Cloud's name but has gone unnoticed by the older woman. "O-Okay. I'm coming over. Give me 15 minutes." Aerith replied with a soft _'mm-hmm' _and hung up, placing the receiver back on the telephone._  
_

She tapped a well-manicured finger on her chin, sighing. "What's up with those two siblings?" Aerith shrugged her shoulders and went back to cooking; mumbling about Behemoth Stew for dinner.

**#**

Zack was wildly knocking at his best friend's apartment door, worried about what happened. "Hey, Cloud! Open up!" He shouted, running his hand through his spiky hair. It was in the middle of fall season, and he could already see the condensed air coming out of his mouth. Weather in Midgar really was weird. He didn't even bring a hat or beanie to cover up his head. Damn chocobo-head for hurrying him up. He could still feel a headache throbbing on his head. Cloud owed him big time. He huffed.

And at that moment, the door opened, revealing a Cloud with hair messier than usual and a pale face. And a scarf around his neck. Zack blinked at the sight. Why's he all covered up? Wasn't there a heater inside his apartment?

"Come on in." Cloud mumbled, staring back into Zack's bright purple eyes. The ravenette scratched the back of his head. "And... shoes." Cloud added before Zack stepped in.

The older man nodded his head and took off his combat boots. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Cloud closed the door and went to the cozy living room of his apartment that looked a lot like a penthouse. Since Cloud lived at the very top of the apartment complex building, it's pretty understandable.

Zack followed the blonde inside and sat on one of the leather black couches. He placed his foot over his right knee, his hands finding its way at the back of the seat. "So, what's up? You got me worried by your call."

Cloud merely stared at him without saying a word.

_Cloud was breathing heavily. "Zack... y-you gotta go here." His voice was shaky and panicked. And then there was a pained grunt._

_"What the hell? What's up with you?" Zack groaned, sitting up on his bed, alarmed from his best friend's agitated tone._

_"Zack! P-Please...! We need to talk." Cloud was almost begging to Zack. And there was a choke, and a gasp for air, and then goes the beep that meant he hung up. The raven-haired man's eyes widened and that's when he jumped off from the bed, putting his boots on and grabbing his jacket hastily. He dashed out of the bedroom and ran past Aerith in the hallway, who was carrying a basket filled with fresh-from-laundry clothes. "H-Hey! Zack!" She spun to face Zack's retreating form, confusion written all over her face._

_"Sorry, Aerith! Gotta go to Cloud's! I'll make up for it!" Zack said before closing the front door closed. And he called for a taxi._

The chocobo-head shrugged his shoulders. Zack frowned. "What, so you mean I got worried for nothing?" His eyebrows furrowed, feeling another headache coming.

"No." Came Cloud's short and reserved answer.

"Then what?"

Cloud looked at his best friend at the corner of his eye. Zack was waiting for his response, scratching his cheek. "What's the big problem that made you get me here in less than five minutes?" He irritatingly said, obviously making it a complaint.

"It's because of this." Cloud pulled off his scarf slowly, showing the skin on his neck bit by bit. Zack's frown deepened.

And that's when he saw the problem. He gasped in disbelief, throwing his head back as if he couldn't believe what his eyes is seeing. _Three hickeys on his neck._ He thought to himself, staring at the three bites once more and throwing his head back again. "Holy shit, man!" He slapped a hand on his forehead. "When did this happen?!" Zack crawled closer to Cloud, his jaw hanging open.

Cloud's palms were getting sweaty as he muttered a small, "Last night."

"Aw, shit!" Zack gasped. "You got drunk!?" His best friend just got some! He finally grew a pair! Rejoice to the heavens!

The blonde timidly nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh my God, CLOUD GOT HOOKED UP WITH A GIRL! FINALLY!" Zack pounced on Cloud, tears of joy running down his cheeks. Of course he was proud! After all this time, he thought he was best friends with a gay guy! He started to hug the poor guy. "OH JESUS! WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL?! Or may I say, _woman_?!"

Zack didn't even notice the way Cloud's face contorted with nervousness and horror. Oh, he didn't know what was coming.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There we have it! Chapter one! I'm not really sure when there will be a lemon, but I sure hope I can make one and add in one of the later chapters! So, yes, I hope you liked this one. I'm trying to make it longer, but I can't! Not today, I guess. And I don't know which part should go first, the girls' part or the guys' part, and I thought, forget it. So I just did this and that and put this here and that there. Yeah, so leave a review and tell me what you think! Flames and constructive criticisms are good as well! (05/30/14)


	3. Chapter Two

He just couldn't live by the fact that he knocked up his childhood friend; — After a big party last night, Cloud wakes up beside his childhood friend and crush, Tifa Lockhart. He couldn't remember how they ended up like this. The real problem is, Tifa got pregnant. And what's worse is that, it's his child. — Modern AU; CloTi/Zerith ღ

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy VII is owned by Square Enix.

**Important Note**: In this story, Gil is the same as the US Dollar.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Tifa nervously exited the convenience store, plastic bag in hand. and called for a taxi. Her hands were sweaty and her eyes were wide. She had promised Aerith to wait for her in 15 minutes, but Tifa couldn't help but go straight to the nearest convenience store there is. She seriously needed that pregnancy test. And inside the plastic bag were five boxes of it. Well, you need to be sure if you're pregnant or not... who knows, maybe it's just a silly false alarm. Who _knows_, right? Tifa isn't even ready to conceive a child. She couldn't even remember if Cloud used a condom while they were at it.

"The street six blocks away from here, please." Tifa told the driver before she leaned back on the cheap leather of the taxi. She huffed and stared at the fogging window due to the cold outside. Weird weather in Midgar, it seems.

Anyway, Tifa is going to look for help to the only other woman she trusts in this world; and that's Aerith. She thinks that she spent 20 minutes long and had the flower girl waiting too long already, and so she's making an apology while on the way. Aerith is mature enough to know these kinds of stuff, and the red-eyed woman just had to run to Aerith for advice. The night with Cloud was quite eventful. She could even remember some tiny bits from it... _and then the climax_. Everything was filled with so much passion and desire. The scent was musky and thick, it's like too much to take. And then the sight of Cloud's abs and muscles flexing from movement... the sound of skin slapping against each other... his hot breath against her ear and neck. The love bites.

Tifa blushed at the thought, covering her face with her hands. She was redder than a tomato, steam blowing out of her flushed ears. It was so embarrassing just _thinking about it_. How can she say a word from it to Aerith? She'd _die _right then and there. What would Zack say if he hears about it? Will he get mad? Will he make Tifa stop seeing Cloud? Or will Zack get mad at Cloud _directly_? Oh Shiva, please no. Tifa knows how overprotective Zack can get, and if he finds out that Cloud and Tifa slept together... who knows what he'll do. And if Tifa's pregnant... _Oh dear._ The brunette frowned deeply and glanced at the plastic bag sitting beside her. She gulped and closed her eyes, thinking about the consequences.

She couldn't face it. She's scared. Maybe she'd give the baby up and have an abortion, but just the thought of it made Tifa's heart clench. She's too kind to do such a cruel thing. An unborn life, murdered by the woman who was responsible with it. No, Tifa couldn't do such an evil thing. A baby that never saw the light of the world... she can't take that. It's just too much to handle. Tifa knew that abortion is not an option. Cross that out from the list.

She didn't know that having a baby is so... _overwhelming_.

"We're here, ma'am." The driver cut her thoughts off, making the brunette jump; startled. "That'll be 20 Gil." He tapped the screen on the taxi that showed her fare. Tifa grabbed the exact amount of money, handing it to the driver.

"Thank you." She nodded her head and went straight out, fixing her scarf.

"No problem." And the taxi went off.

Tifa breathed and gripped the plastic bag tightly in her hand, slowly walking deeper into the street to the house of her future sister-in-law. She looked up at the sky and it looked like it's going to rain; dark clouds and cold wind. Maybe more than a little rain. Tifa groaned to herself, scolding her conscience for not bringing an umbrella. Let's just hope it's only going to be a friendly drizzle.

Arriving at the front gate of the Gainsborough residence, she rang the doorbell on the stone-fence once. After a few seconds, the gate flew open, revealing Aerith in an obviously thrown-on shirt and short shorts. Her brown hair was down, reaching until the small of her back. Her and Tifa almost have the same length of hair. The older woman beamed at Tifa, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her in.

"Hey, Tifa! Get in!" The bubbly woman gave Tifa a quick short embrace and entered through the front door, a delicious scent flooding in Tifa's nose the moment she stepped inside. Tifa gasped and breathed in; she moaned in satisfaction.

Aerith raised a brow at the sound she made and stifled a chuckle. "Hmf. Is that how you expressed your pleasure last night, darling?" She teased. Tifa's eyes widened and she choked on her own spit. She looked at Aerith incredulously.

"W-What?! Shut up!" Her face burned tomato-red. For the nth time that day. "I'm just feeling hungry, that's all! _And _what happened last night can wait later!" Tifa waved her index finger at her best friend.

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she smiled humorously. "Make yourself at home and we'll talk." The flower girl went further inside the house and to the kitchen, where the lovely aroma of food was found. Aerith was opening cabinets for the plates and silverware with Tifa drooling over the meals prepared on the glass table. Mozzarella and tomato salad, grilled salmons, baked potatoes, and chicken alfredo. It's _perfect_. Tifa clapped her hands together and hummed happily. Aerith shook her head as she grabbed two clean plates and a pair of spoon-and-knife.

"I knew you haven't had any breakfast yet so I added some more. And I'm sure Zack would need some good heated food later." The older woman shrugged her shoulders and arranged the setting of the table. Tifa stuck her tongue out.

"You know me too well."

Aerith giggled. "And I'm about to learn some more with the story you'll be telling me later." She sat down on a chair, with Tifa sitting across from her.

"Yes. Of course." Tifa sighed and grabbed a fork, swiftly taking food and placing it on her plate; then ate it all up hungrily. Aerith watched her gobble the food and hummed in understanding, taking her own.

There's a lot of explaining to do.

**#**

Cloud wasn't really sure what to say first, with Zack staring at him expectantly and with a goofy smile on his face. If he says it's _Tifa_, how would Zack react? She's his _sister_, for Pete's sake. He'd probably get mad at him... or blow up like a bomb... or worse, he'd beat him up. He didn't want to lose the only person he can talk comfortably with. Zack is his best friend, and Cloud didn't need him to avoid him like a disease. He couldn't even imagine the look of disgust Zack would throw him. Cloud mentally shuddered at the thought.

He leaned back on the comfortable sofa, while Zack hopped on a bean bag chair, grinning from ear to ear. He looked so happy, Cloud felt guilty. The blonde frowned slightly, which was thankfully unnoticed by the older man. Or he just ignored it.

After a moment's silence, Zack tapped his foot on the carpeted floor. "...so?" His grin grew wider, if that's possible.

"What?" Cloud needed to stall time to think of what he's going to say. He should be careful. He didn't need his awkward socializing now. Not today. God help him. He'd bury himself deep in the Planet alive if he makes a stupid mistake, even if it's just a little slip.

Zack scoffed, "Who's the woman you _fucked_?" He bluntly said. Cloud blushed at his crude words. _So abrupt._ It's impossible to hide from Zack. The blonde blinked at his friend and didn't speak. The older man suspiciously stared at Cloud and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. How observant.

After a full two minutes, Zack gasped.

"Don't tell me—you slept with a hooker?!" Zack slapped his hands on his cheeks, pulling on the skin. Cloud mentally face-palmed himself. "I've seen a bunch of them last night, and I could practically see the _colorful lace lingerie_." Zack sounded panicky. "Oh, I'm so glad Aerith was there. Or they would've rubbed themselves on me." He shivered and hugged himself. Cloud's eyebrow raised in humor but still remained silent. Zack saw his expression and his eyes dilated and he messed his spiky hair.

He jumped from the bean bag chair. "Oh god. No, no, _no_! Please, don't catch STDs." Zack went to his knees and crawled to where Cloud was sitting. His hands were clasped together as if he was praying to the heavens. _That's how I'll look like when I tell Zack about Tifa,_ Cloud thought.

The chocobo-head flicked Zack's forehead, making the latter yelp. "Don't overreact, Zack. I'm not stupid enough to actually be with a stripper." He snorted. "And just so you know, it was with someone you and I know."

Zack's mouth opened, his jaw dropping. "WHAT?!" He jumped on the blonde, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Cloud realized what he said and he mentally punched himself in the face. That was close. So dangerous.

"Who, who, _who_?!" Zack pushed. "I need to know! I could plan so many perfect dates for the two of you! And I'd tell Aerith and she'd help me out with it and give you some flowers that you can give _her_! When will you _propose_?!" The ravenette laughed, while Cloud was trying to pry Zack off him. He shook him with every word he spouts.

"God, Zack. Calm down! Sit!" Cloud finally pushed Zack away, while the older man was still laughing and sat back on the bean bag chair obediently.

"Besides, who is this _her_? Someone you _and _I know? Now, that's a surprise. Let me guess!" Zack smirked and crossed his arms on his chest, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Because the only women the both of us know are... Jessie, Elena, Cissnei... uh, that bitch Scarlet... and Yuffie, and we know Rinoa too but she's with Squall... and the others are pretty much taken already! _Oh_, you know, I think Jessie's with Biggs, but by secret! So Jessie's not in the list."

Zack's forgetting someone. Why, of course. Tifa is the last person Zack would think of. What, someone like Zack wouldn't even think of Tifa sleeping with someone like Cloud. But they _did_.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "No, I never slept with any of the girls you've mentioned. All of them are _not _in the list. And what makes you think that Jessie and Biggs are in a relationship? They're always fighting." He's not trying to change the subject. Just stalling.

"A female creature and a male creature that _always _fights is a sign that there is a special connection between them! You know, kinda like those _tsunderes_ in shoujo manga. And when we hang out, Jessie excuses herself and then Biggs follows her. Suspicious, ain't it?" Zack chuckled to himself, as if he made the biggest discovery that could save the entire Planet.

The blonde rubbed his temple with his hand, smiling sheepishly at his friend. "You know, Zack, I don't really give a deal about your assumptions." Zack pouted at that. "And you never told me you read shoujo manga. Or have I ever seen you holding one." Cloud's eyebrows rose in interest. Zack snickered and wiped his nose with his thumb.

"Why, you never asked! It's because—" Cloud cut Zack off.

"Uh, whatever. Never mind." Zack glared at the blonde, who just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Anyway, since it's time for lunch, do you want to talk about it somewhere outside? You must be _starving_." Cloud casually looked at the wall clock of his apartment, flashing Zack a small smile.

The dark-haired man scratched his head and looked down at his stomach. "Yeah, Aerith just kinda fed me with some chicken soup because of my hangover this morning. Besides, it's your fault why I'm _starving_." Zack mocked Cloud, mimicking the emphasis of the word.

"Zack, my head's hurting because I have a hangover, mind you." Cloud stood up from the couch and headed towards the entrance door. He heard Zack grunt behind him.

"Don't forget _I_ had one too." Zack whined, but Cloud ignored him.

Cloud wrapped a fuzzy scarf around his neck and grabbed a beanie and put it on his head snugly. He slipped on black high-cut Chucks and grabbed his car keys. He turned to face Zack, who was still wearing his boots. Cloud rolled his eyes at this.

"I'll wait outside." He opened the door, and a strong cold wind entered the apartment in a whoosh. He didn't even bat an eye.

"HEY!" Zack hollered. "At least wait for me to wear my coat or something! I'm wearing a _shirt_!"

Cloud exhaled and went outside, "Just hurry up, Zack." The sun was up in the sky but it was really cold down here. Midgar weather is on period.

"You seriously owe me on this one. You're not treating me well and I'm your guest! I can't believe this." He grumbled under his breath, wearing his coat and snuggling into it. Cloud smiled slightly.

"Why, of course, you're Zack Fair. You deserve the most special treatment from your best friend. "

**#**

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry, guys. I just don't know how I should write the way Cloud and Tifa will confess to Aerith and Zack. I'm losing ideas! Writer's block! I've been stuck on this for _days _and I just want to update, so I did but the main point isn't even there yet! I don't know how I'll put it. I kinda need all you readers' help! I'd appreciate it! Anyway, there you have it! Chapter two that doesn't really make sense~ Like a filler, maybe. Whatever. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and leave a review! Flames and constructive criticisms will be helpful, as well. (06/19/14)

**other**: I am now known as _ahotaku_, but I can be called _asdfghjkl anime_, still


End file.
